Au réveil
by Brette
Summary: Lily se réveille. Et se rappelle des événements de la veille... OS JP/LE


Bonjour à tous !  
>Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS sur James et Lily :D<p>

Tout appartient evidemment à JK Rowling :)

J'espèce que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Lily Evans émergeait lentement du sommeil, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Elle adorait cet espace intermédiaire où l'on ne dormait pas totalement, mais on l'on n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé non plus.<p>

Elle n'était donc pas totalement réveillée mais elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Tout d'abord, il y avait la présence d'un dossier contre son dos. Ce qui était étrange, car les lits à Poudlard étaient immenses et jamais, au grand jamais, la longueur contre un mur. (Superstition sorcière qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre.)

Ensuite, elle sentait la faible chaleur d'un soleil levant de décembre sur son visage. Impossible, elle fermait toujours ses rideaux, ayant toujours le besoin de s'isoler pour dormir. Seul moment où elle se retrouvait seule finalement, car elle avait beau adorer ses amies et son école, être en permanence au contact de gens la fatiguait et elle était heureuse de ces moments de solitudes quand elle dormait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était généralement la dernière levée dans son dortoir, et c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée en retard en cours.

Détail également troublant, l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête semblait _vivant._ Il bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, lentement. Il dégageait également une douce chaleur. Cela intrigua la jeune fille. Car, malgré le fait qu'elle vivait dans un monde totalement magique et qu'elle en découvrait un peu plus chaque jour sur ce monde qui était désormais le sien depuis maintenant sept ans, elle _savait_ qu'un oreiller ne pouvait pas bouger comme cela. C'était illogique. De plus, aucune de ses compagnes de dortoir n'aurait fait cela, même si elle était dorénavant sure de ne pas être dans son lit.

Ces trois détails étaient renforcés par le fait qu'elle sentait une présence, tout contre elle. Fait encore plus inhabituel que les trois autres cités précédemment.

Intriguée mais également méfiante, elle ouvrit un œil. Puis un autre.

Devant elle se tenait la monumentale cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, dans laquelle mourraient les cendres qui attestaient la présence d'un feu la veille. Le rayon de soleil qu'elle avait senti sur son visage provenait d'une fenêtre située sur sa gauche. D'après la lumière qui lui parvenait, c'est-à-dire très peu, elle estima qu'il devait être environ 7h du matin.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de se réveiller si tôt le matin.

Elle se releva, doucement. Jeta un léger coup d'œil à ce qui lui avait servit d'oreiller et sourit tendrement.

Sur le canapé, en position assise, dormait James Potter. Il avait les lunettes de travers, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude si cela était possible, la bouche ouverte et les vêtements tout froissés à cause de Lily, mais cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, depuis la veille. En couple. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai…

oOoOo

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment haït James Potter. Du moins, pas constamment, puisqu'il était vrai qu'après l'épisode des BUSEs, qui avait conduit à un brouillage définitif avec Severus Rogue, son ex meilleur ami, elle avait passé tout l'été à maudire James Potter et ce satané Sirius Black qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais elle avait ses raisons. Après tout, ils étaient la cause de la fin d'une amitié qui lui avait beaucoup tenu à cœur.

Mais elle se voilait la face. Maintenant, avec le recul, elle admettait qu'à l'époque, elle refusait d'admettre que Severus était aussi en partie coupable, et que, de toute façon, leur amitié commençait à s'étioler. Elle aurait déjà du s'en rendre compte quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor. Ils étaient trop différents.

Enfin, mis à part cet épisode malencontreux, elle n'avait jamais vraiment haït James Potter.

Il la désespérait, en effet, lorsqu'il faisait ses farces à répétitions consacrées seulement aux Serpentards. Surtout lorsqu'il faisait cela surtout pour la pousser à bout, pour qu'elle monte sur ses grands chevaux, parce que d'après cet imbécile de Potter, elle était « bien plus belle quand elle était en colère. » Phrase qui lui faisait immédiatement perdre pied, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était toujours gênée quand on lui faisait un compliment sur son physique. Elle le cachait plutôt bien derrière de grandes envolées plus ou moins lyriques dans lesquelles elle affublait le brun à lunettes de toutes sortes de surnoms plus horribles les uns que les autres, mais il avait réussi à se rendre compte de sa faiblesse, elle ne savait comment, et passait son temps à jouer là-dessus.

Alors, quand il avait commencé à la draguer, à partir de la quatrième année, elle avait tout de suite pensé que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Que c'était seulement pour la déstabiliser, parce que James Potter était bizarre et aimait bien déstabiliser les gens. Ou bien que c'était un pari stupide avec son groupe, auto surnommé « Les Maraudeurs ». Ou bien les deux.

Il l'énervait, évidemment, lorsque, pendant trois années de suite, il l'avait harcelée, lui demandant toutes les semaines de sortir avec lui. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, évidemment, mais cet énervement était toujours teinté d'admiration (très légère), pour ce brun à lunettes qui trouvait toujours un moyen plus original de lui demander de sortir avec lui, même lors de la 426e fois (oui, sa meilleure amie Alice avait compté.). Et, si les premières fois elle s'était sentie gênée, elle n'avait pas hésité à rentrer dans son jeu, et à le remballer de manière différente (elle avait été elle-même surprise par sa créativité) à chaque fois qu'il prononçait les mots « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Et plus les années passaient, plus elle prenait part au jeu. Car en effet, elle était persuadée que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Après tout, pourquoi le grand James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, membre du populaire groupe des Maraudeurs, qui passait son temps à mettre le château sans dessus dessous et par-dessous tout, héros de ces dames, pouvait lui trouver à elle, Lily Evans, fille de Moldus et première de la classe ?

Tout le monde tentait de la convaincre du contraire : à partir de la 5e année, ayant été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor aux côtés de Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de Potter, elle avait le droit de la part du lycanthrope à au moins une allusion au brun à lunettes par semaine durant leurs rondes. Et puis, lors de la 6e année, Black et Pettigrow s'y mirent aussi, avec cependant moins de tact que Remus (surtout Sirius qui, lors d'une discussion plutôt mouvementée avec la rousse, avait faillit se faire transformer en grenouille) et même ses amies tentaient de lui faire entendre raison. Tout semblait montrer que James Potter était amoureux d'elle. Mais Lily n'y croyait pas.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en James Potter. Il pouvait mener tout le monde par le bout du nez mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne croyait donc pas un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche, et encore moins lorsque c'était ses mots qui sortaient de la bouche de ses amis (après toutes ses années, Lily était devenue une experte pour déceler les déclarations Potteriennes). Et manifestement, personne ne semblait comprendre son point de vue.

Mais elle ne le détestait pas.

Puis était arrivée la 7e année.

Et tout s'était passé très vite.

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le changement chez Potter. Il avait murit pendant les vacances et elle en fut la première surprise. Surprise qui se renforça quand, pour la première fois depuis leur quatrième année, il lui adressa la parole amicalement, sans aucun sous entendu ni dans sa voix ni dans son regard, pour lui dire quelque chose d'aussi simple que : « Bonjour Evans. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Elle avait essayé de masquer son trouble, alors qu'intérieurement, elle grondait. Il l'avait appelée Evans. Lui qui, d'habitude, adorait l'appeler Lily. 2 mois passés loin d'elle et il l'avait déjà oubliée ? Et rien qu'en pensant ça, elle rougit et se gifla mentalement.

Cependant, les gifles mentales continuaient, de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain détachement de Potter par rapport à elle, cette attitude amicale qu'il avait envers elle, ce comportement qu'il avait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si le harcèlement dont elle avait été victime n'avait jamais existé.

Et, ce qui aurait dû la réjouir, la plongeait à sa grande inquiétude dans une tristesse profonde. Elle n'osait pas le penser mais cette routine instaurée avec Potter lui manquait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle adorait lui renvoyer en pleine face sa déclaration, mais surtout qu'elle adorait qu'il lui accorde de l'importance. Elle voulait se sentir importante aux yeux de James Potter, et c'est lorsqu'il commença enfin à se conduire avec elle normalement qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

Alors tout devint plus facile. Elle accepta l'amitié que lui tendait ce dernier sur un plateau d'argent. A chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, elle rassurait son cœur meurtrit en se disant qu'elle était son amie, et qu'elle avait déjà cette chance par rapport aux autres filles qui lui couraient après. Elle et ses amies étaient dorénavant en permanence en compagnie des Maraudeurs, que la jeune fille découvrait avec plaisir jour après jour.

Et puis il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef à ses côtés, à la grande surprise de tout Poudlard. Au départ, apprendre cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas enchantée. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle devait bien admettre que cela l'arrangeait car elle passait plus de temps avec lui.

Comme la veille…

oOoOo

C'était juste avant le couvre-feu et James et Lily rentraient d'une réunion avec la totalité des Préfets.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Lily voulait parler à James de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle avait peur qu'il la rejette. Après tout, tout n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui…

Ce soir-là, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle avait prit son courage à deux mains pour poser une question dont elle avait toujours voulu connaitre la réponse.

« James…

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire. » rit-il.

Lily avait rougit et avait faillit trébucher. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?

« S'il te plait James, c'est sérieux… l'avait-elle imploré en évitant son regard. (Gryffondor, certes, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.)

- Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea James, redevenu sérieux.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir… Toutes ces déclarations que tu me faisais, pour me déclarer ton amour… Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un jeu pour toi ? »

James, qui marchait à côté d'elle, s'était arrêté brusquement. Comme Lily avait développé une soudaine fascination pour le sol en pierre, elle ne vit pas l'expression de douleur qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage du Préfet-en-Chef.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu oser poser cette question ? Je croyais que c'était clair pourtant.

- Oui, l'avait coupé Lily, énervée, pour moi c'était clair que ce n'était qu'une manière de s'amuser pour toi. Laisse tomber, j'ai compris » avait-t-elle enchainé avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre.

Elle avait relevé les yeux, en évitant le regard de James, et avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui, pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui avaient commencé à affluer dans ses yeux. Pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point sa réponse la faisait souffrir.

« Lily attends ! »

Elle avait ignoré son appel. Continué à marcher, pendant que lui courrait pour la rattraper. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il lui avait prit la main. Délicatement, mais fermement, pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Et comme elle refusait toujours de le regarder, il avait prit son visage avec son autre main et l'avait obligé à plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens où brillaient de la tristesse, mais aussi de la colère.

« Écoute-moi…

- Non, l'avait-elle coupé une nouvelle fois, je n'écouterai plus un seul mot qui sortira de ta bouche, James Potter. Et moi qui avais fini par y croire… J'étais persuadée que tu avais changé. Que j'avais enfin devant moi le véritable James, et non pas cet imbécile arrogant que tu m'avais présenté durant toutes ces années. Je n'aurais jamais du tomber dans le piège, jamais du devenir ton amie, jamais du tomber amoureuse de toi. Oui ! s'était-elle exclamée pendant que les yeux de James s'écarquillaient de surprise. Eh oui, tu as fini par atteindre ton but. Moi, Lily Evans qui t'ai résisté pendant toutes ses années, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi. Ca y est, tu les as toutes eues, tu es content ? Je vais finir par rejoindre le club des amoureuses transies de James Potter qui se sont toutes fait avoir. Bravo. Franchement bravo. Il faut croire que le véritable Potter n'est pas celui que j'ai appris à connaitre durant ces derniers mois, mais celui que j'ai connu bien avant, pendant toutes mes autres années à Poudlard. Tant pis pour moi.

- Lily… »

Elle avait tenté de se dégager, mais il la tenait toujours fermement.

« Lâche-moi ! avait-t-elle crié.

- Ca suffit ! »

Il avait hurlé encore plus fort qu'elle. Sous la surprise, Lily avait hoqueté et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps avaient dévalé ses joues.

« Je t'ai écoutée, alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais parler et toi qui vas m'écouter. »

Sa voix était calme, mais vibrante d'une colère contenue.

« Alors pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Les sentiments que je ressens pour toi depuis presque trois ans maintenant ne seraient que mensonge ? Oui, au départ, c'était un jeu, je l'avoue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toi, et toi seule, n'étais pas intéressée par moi. Alors, au début de la quatrième année, j'ai commencé à te courir après, parce que je savais très bien que tu ne m'aimais pas, et que je voulais voir ta réaction. Mais, ce qui était juste un jeu au départ s'est transformé en obsession. D'un seul coup, je n'ai plus vu aucune des autres filles. Je ne voyais que toi. Je passais mon temps à penser à toi, à vouloir savoir ce que tu faisais. Et, plus que tout, j'essayais de te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce qui, manifestement, est une pure réussite. »

Il avait eu un rire amer. Les sanglots de Lily s'étaient calmés, et James ne la tenait plus, mais elle n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait reculé, et s'était adossé contre le mur pour mieux l'écouter. Mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« J'en devenais fou. Je te suivais de partout, je parlais de toi tout le temps. Cela rendait fou les autres aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont commencé à essayer de te convaincre. Ils ne supportaient pas de me voir souffrir autant. A chacune de mes demandes, tu me rejetais, et même si je ne laissais rien paraître, je souffrais.

- C'est ça, l'avait interrompu Lily.

- Ca quoi ?

- Ca qui m'a toujours fait penser que je n'étais rien pour toi. Ton manque de réaction lors de mes refus… »

Il s'était tourné vers elle. L'avait regardé. S'était approché.

« Je croyais… Ecoute, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un idiot. L'attitude de dragueur que j'avais adopté marchait sur les autres filles, mais pas sur toi. Alors j'ai continué dans cette voie, en insistant. Je me disais que tu finirais bien par céder… Mais cet été j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne te présentais pas qui j'étais véritablement. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser couler. De ne plus rien tenter avec toi. Mais surtout, de rester naturel. Tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, nous sommes devenus amis. Tu vois, le vrai James comme tu dis, c'est bien moi. Enfin, bien celui que je t'ai présenté ces derniers mois. C'était dur d'être seulement ton ami, moi qui en voulais toujours plus. Dur de te voir tous les jours mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de ne pas pouvoir t'avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Mais ce qui me mettait du baume au cœur c'était de voir heureuse. Et puis aussi de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, sans que tu ne me crie dessus. »

Lily avait laissé échapper un petit rire, avant de relever ses yeux vers James.

Il y avait eu un silence. La jeune gryffondor s'était assise contre le mur, rejointe par le Préfet-en-Chef. Ils digéraient tous deux les paroles de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de temps.

Et elle avait brisé le silence.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il s'était tourné vers elle.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi. Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis pas belle, je passe trop de temps à la bibliothèque, je suis née Moldue alors que tu es un véritable Sang-Pur, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre quoi que ce soit au Quidditch… Alors que toi, tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds, tu es beau comme un dieu même si tu le sais et que tu t'en vantes souvent… »

James avait eu un léger sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas si mal parti que ça, finalement…

« Tu as une bande d'amis dont tu es inséparable, avait reprit Lily, qui souriait aussi, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Tu es bon dans toutes les matières, sans avoir besoin de travailler. Tu es un Poursuiveur remarquable, un très bon capitaine pour l'équipe… Alors pourquoi moi ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Et puis, c'est parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres que je t'aime. Tu es toi-même et tu te fiches de savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi. Contrairement à moi. Je ne vis qu'à travers le regard des autres. »

Il y avait eu un nouveau silence.

Le brun avait attendu attendu. Fébrilement, il s'ébouriffait les cheveux, geste qu'il faisait toujours pour draguer les filles, car il trouvait que cela lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un tout juste descendu de son balai. Mais Lily avait toujours détesté cela. Cela renforçait son côté arrogant, disait-elle. Cependant, au point où il en était, cette vieille habitude était revenue comme ça.

Les pleurs de Lily avaient cessé. La jeune fille avait réfléchit. Puis un sourire malicieux avait étiré ses lèvres. Elle s'était placé face au jeune gryffondor et avait planté son regard dans le sien.

« James. Pose-moi la question. »

Elle avait eu sa réponse. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu penser l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient. Alors elle avait décidé de leur laisser une chance.

James avait sourit. Avait prit les mains de Lily.

« Lily Evans. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Lily ! »

Ils avaient rit. Ensemble, enfin.

Elle avait replongé ses prunelles vertes que James aimait tant dans son regard chocolat.

« Oui. »

Et elle souriait toujours lorsqu'il avait prit possession de ses lèvres. Enfin.

oOoOo

Lily sourit encore lorsqu'elle se remémora sa soirée de la veille. Ils étaient ensuite retournés dans leur Salle Commune où, n'ayant pas vraiment sommeil, ils avaient parlé toute la nuit durant, enivrés par leur bonheur.

Elle regarda James et se recoucha sur lui, avant de se rendormir.

Elle ne vit, ni n'entendit Remus descendre de son dortoir. Lorsque ce dernier vit qui était allongé sur le canapé, il sourit aussi. Ces deux là s'étaient enfin trouvés.

oOoOo

Ils se marièrent. Eurent un fils. Vécurent heureux, tant que la guerre le leur permettait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un mage noir débarque devant leur maison.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :D<p> 


End file.
